Prima TV GoAnimate City:
WARNING: Trongtan, vandalism is over!!! 'GoAnimate Network is a television network, most known for becoming famous in various users' universes, that broadcasts stuff that are not captured. It is launched in January 31, 1996 (as GoAnimate Network) and is owned by GoAnimate Media (in the Republic of Guy), replacing Wabo TV. Launch On 7:59:51 AM, Wabo TV's logo, and its ident, disappeared. After that, the 5-second countdown, with Eric walking for operating an "animating camera", appears. When the GoAnimate Network ident appears (with Kimberly), Eric (narrating) says a welcome message. After the full message, GoAnimate Network's watermark appeared, and the very first program is Welcome to GoAnimate Network, lasting 10 minutes only. Programming GoAnimate Network broadcasts the breakfast magazine TV Breaks (official, in Guyisbackable's universe of the network) until 11:00AM. The GoAnimate News at 6PM became the most watched program on GoAnimate Network, as of 1998-2011 and back in 2013. Grounded series during between October 2013 and March 2014 are on the break due to negotiations that GoAnimate Network got a 7 month strike for airing punishing shows. Because of that, they are replaced by some new series, which will, on March 2014, move on GoAnimate2. On GoAnimate Network, grounded series usually last 30 minutes. Current shows *The Eric Show *Family Man *GoAnimate News *Barney Gets Grounded *Anabelle Gets Grounded *Calum Gets Grounded *Paul Gets Grounded *The Stooge Family *Zara Gets Grounded *Walter Gets Grounded *Eric The Movie *Memy9909 Gets Grounded *Caillou Gets Grounded *Go!Animate: The Movie *Comedy World: The Movie *The Adventures of PC Guy *Judge Mathis Former shows *Baby Shows get Grounded (Original) (Christmas 1998- December 2003) *Funk Soul Brother (1997-2004) *Humf (2009-2011) Future shows *Judge Judy Movies GoAnimate Network is a premium channel (in GoAnimatefan188's world) that airs movies occasionally next to the shows. Like most premium channels like HBO, GoAnimate Network has a rule not to air any R-Rated movies before 8:00PM EST or after 10:00 AM EST. They are mostly Comedies, Action movies, horrors, thrillers, and even animated movies Seasons Every new season starts every first Monday of September on GoAnimate Network. Only the 1996-1997 season had no changes. 1997-1998 season The most known reason for the new season is visual identity. Luis moved from 11:00 AM to 30 minutes later, so it can look like 11:30 AM. Early projects were abandoned, as well as very few (Only 7 projects were abandoned). 1998-1999 season Several films broadcasted on GoAnimate Network were dealed into 8 parts, so it can look like one miniseries. Nothing changed at all. 1999-2000 season A big transmission break begins for a big bombing in the Republic of Guy. 2000-2001 season The season brought new changes, such as another look change and Fat Guy is Coming is abandoned for a new project Small Boy. 2001-present seasons All other seasons have no changes. They only abandon some projects and put new ones. Some season include visual changes, as well the 2012-2013 season introduced a widescreen aspect ratio, and 2013-2014 season a new ident look. 2001-2002 season The season begins on September 3rd, 2001. The season introduces yet another look change, that time with new shows and "improvement of the programming". The new schedule came 7 days later. Due to September 9, 2001 morning attacks on the World Trade Center when a plane crashed in New York City in US, TV Breaks had a special version, with all programming and interviews being about everything 9/11-related and about fixing the crash. 2002-2003 season The season begins September 2nd, 2002. The season introduces new programming and test transmissions of letterbox, with the GoAnimate Network logo's digital on-screen graphic look and broadcasting aspect ratio still being on 4:3 format, which lasted until 2012. Only some series broadcasted on network, GoAnimate News, TV Breaks and other formats made by the network, are not affected. 2003-2004 season The season is called "A New Thing on the First" and introduces another look change, this time with clouds, that may be familiar to the network due to its cloud logo. It also introduces Guyish Idol, the Guyish version of Pop Idol broadcasted until 2008, replaced with'' ''The X Factor'''. 2004-2005 season The season begins with a documentary about Eric's career on GoAnimate Network and his first friends from the network. One of oldest series, Luis, is being abandoned, and then it went back on GoAnimate Plus some months after November, a channel broadcasting shows that may not fit on GoAnimate Network and repeats from GoAnimate Network's shows intented to those who missed due to work, school, important event or anything else. 2005-2006 season The season had to begin early due to launch of GoAnimate Plus, but it didn't completely start. On September 4, 2006, the season completes its changes to launch of GoAnimate Network, thus including the new, very different, look, that includes metallic clouds without the wordmark that has the names. A black "10" on Coming Soon font on bottom right corner on an white ellipse was used only during January 31, 2006 from 6AM to 6AM of February 1, 2006, to celebrate GoAnimate Network's 10th anniversary. 2006-2012 season The largest season beginned with only importing programming. 2012-2013 season The 2012 season completely redesigned GoAnimate Network with launching of 16:9 aspect radio on official broadcasting. Only a few programming remained broadcasting until 4:3, which, they broadcasted until the beginning of 2013 season. Also on the 16:9 format, the GoAnimate Network logo, became a little transparent on programming, while an opaque 4:3 logo remained on a few programming, including old series. A new subsidiary channel GoAnimate2, launched October 1, 2012, is fully broadcasted in 16:9, being launched on Guy Service (2012) and terrestrial television a year later (2013). The relaunch of GoAnimate2 being broadcasted on terrestrial television as a launch of that version was not broadcasted on Guy Service version. Instead it showed advertisements. 2013-2014 season The 2013 season beginned on September 2nd, 2013, with the launch of Comedy World TV, the series talking about a comedy TV station parodizing many GoAnimate Network's TV shows. A movie with the same name will be broadcasted on March 1, 2014 on GoAnimate Network at 9PM and GoAnimate2 at 10PM. Also, in late October, Caleb's GoAniSeries premiered. On December 2, 2013, GoAnimate Network gets a major update to its visual identity but it will not change the on-screen logo and its on-screen marking stuff. The change will happen at midnight (first second, some hours or few till the actual sign off), beginning with a countdown that starts on November 25, 2013 and will appear below the logo, but it will not appear during news and TV Breaks. The staff of the network chose the countdown to appear also below the logo during sign-off time (test card). Voice-overs on GoAnimate Network will not change. The identity started creation on November 23, 2013 ahead of the launch. On the midnight of the said date, the change starts with the Adverts ''ID being the commercials that start right at the midnight, and end some minutes later. On September 2, 2013, GoAnimate Network launched an HD simulcast called ''GoAnimate Network HD, which is available on the Guy Service satellite operator on the HD package. 2014-2015 season On May 15th 2014,GoAnimate Network lauched a tv show called BeamNG Drive Best of Car Crashes 2 continued the first one which the first season was in 1998 Season 2 came out in 2014 because the whole year that the animators had to locate the place where it can be filmed and it was filmed in in California the deserts and forests and hills. The first plans of 2014 season were unveiled on October 25, 2013 on the GoAnimate Network Press Conference being broadcasted live on GoAnimate Network. They were the launch of 2 new cable channels GoAnimate3 ''and ''GoAnimate4, with GoAnimate3 being about culture and sports and GoAnimate4, the replacement to GoAnimate News Channel, about movies, drama, crime, horror movies and overnight block of news without advetisement interruption, and lasted 3 and a half hours, only some minutes during sign-off of GoAnimate Network (12:30 AM-4:00 AM). A 4AM-6AM block is about music videos. In January 2014, to match GoAnimate3 and 4, GoAnimate2 got a new logo, making it a little different than GoAnimate Network (base channel). Gallery goanimatenetworkheadquarters.png|Headquarters of GoAnimate Network in Guy City, Republic of Guy goanimatenetworkheadquarters2.png|Back of the GoAnimate Network's headquarters. Both the front and back have black windows with red outlines, while the left and right section don't have them. Goanimate2new.png|Logo of GoAnimate2, a sister channel to GoAnimate Network. GoAnimate Super Channel.PNG|GoAnimate Super Channel GoAnimate Kids.jpg|GoAnimate Kids GoAnimate News Channels.jpg|GoAnimate News Channels The X.jpg|The X Untitled444.png|GoAnimate BeamNG drive Logo Trivia *The modified look of GoAnimate Network still keeps its text and its famous orange cloud, but it's slighty changed. *GoAnimate Network is the first commercial broadcaster in the Republic of Guy. *A 2013 logo on the website is not being used because the 1996 logo took place. Instantly, it is somewhere used, and is a "rare" logo. *This is GoAnimate Network in the Republic of Guy. In the US, it launched in 1941 (Real Launch) and its facts and stuff are different External links Official website Category:Television networks Category:Go!Animate Movie Channel Category:Networks that sign off on overnight hours Category:Channels Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY's Allies Category:Grounded Series